How Do I Tell Him!
by peaceluvandchippettslolz
Summary: Jeantte tries to help Alvin cope with his break up with Brittany, but game night takes a wrong turn. Meanwhile while on a trip to a convention for collage, Simon is thinking about poping the question to Jeantte. Will he want to after he comes back home!
1. Wrong Games On Game Night

_**Hey guys yes i know you must be thinking why is this chick starting another stroy if she hasn't finished the others. well while i was working on the other stories, i got an idea for this one. ill b updating the other stories soon. but in the meantime enjoy this story. i dont own any aatcs people, just the story line and extra characters. sorry for grammer mistakes and missplet words. lolzpeace**_

I lay in bed staring at the ceiling, trying to find out how to tell him. The sheets cling to my sweating body. He starts brushing my hair with is fingers as he kisses the base of my neck. I try to remember as to how it came to this point.

...

I was just sitting on the couch, reading when he just came through the door. He had monopoly in one hand, a margarita mix in the other. I started laughing as he set both onto the table.

"You promised we would play" he huffs out of breath.

I laugh even harder when I see he's dripping wet. "You walked all the way over here in the rain" I ask as I put my book back. I feel him staring at me as I bend over to put my book back on the shelf.

"Well Brittany took the car remember, she went out with her date and we both know they wont be back for a while". We both burst out laughing as I open the box and look at him skeptically.

"Do you even remember how to play this game" I ask. He shakes his wet hair in my face and pulls out the game board.

"Of course I know how to play this game. I am the master of all games"

"Oh really" I cock an eyebrow.

"Why do find it so hard to believe" he asks in mock offence.

"Because you're not good at many things" I state as I pour the first glass.

"Me not good at many things are you feeling alright Jeanette" he asks feeling my forehead. I pull back as I hand him the glass. "Yes Alvin I'm perfectly fine"

He shrugs "Just checking, so what should we toast to"

"How about we toast to starting a new chapter" I shrug. "It's not everyday we have a game night to get your mind off of my sister"

"Good rid dins I say; I just hope her new boo can handle all the nagging and wardrobe changes" he sighs. I rest a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Alvin, watch in a couple days she's going to jump right back into your arms"

His big brown eyes look up at me through his tousled hair. "You really think so"

"I know so; nothing can come between you and Brittany" I lift up my glass. "To the future" he clinks his glass against mine. "To the future"

After a long swig, he looks at the game. "You ready to get beaten by the master"

"Bring it" I laugh. After there it starts to get a little fuzzy. _Think, Think!_ Some where in that time we were playing and laughing, I dropped one of my cards. I crawled under the table and I felt something on my leg. I was about to scream out thinking it was a roach, but when I turn I'm met by his lips. Everything told me to pull back and finish the game, so that's what I did. I got out from under the table with the card, but I couldn't concentrate on the game. I just kept thinking about his lips, his soft sexy lips. We got bored with the game so we put it away and brought out the cards. We hadn't said much since the kiss, and I could feel the awkwardness in the air.

"So" he cleared his throat. "When does Simon come back from the Convention?"

"In a few days, Monday I think" I try to remember, but the alcohol was making my brain discombobulated. Simon was out at the NASA Science Convention for a course he had to take in collage. He had asked me to come along, but I had decided to hold down the fort at home. It had almost been 4 years me and Simon had been a couple, but it wasn't until this year that we decided to move in together. "Simon's a lucky man" Alvin whispered interrupting my thoughts.

"I'm the lucky one, Simon's a great guy" I put down another card before getting up to pour more drinks. When I come back I hand him his glass. As he takes it he takes my hand and pulls me close. For a minute I get lost in the deep pool of chocolate brown his eyes are made of. _"What's one more kiss" _I had thought. So I gave into his soft lips, but one kiss turned into more than one. I had pulled back and set our glasses on the table.

"Oh come on Jeanette, Simon doesn't have to know" he said with a ragged breath. I couldn't look at him, trying to fight off the temptation. I moved back against he couch as I studied my cards. I felt him come closer, but I didn't look up. He held my cheek with one hand as he kissed my neck. I felt him unbuttoning my shirt and I stopped his hand.

"Are you sure you want to do this" I asked trying to keep my voice steady, not wanting to give in to the temptation now burning inside of me. "Look at me and tell me if you want to" he whispered. I sucked in a breath and looked up at him slowly. I tried; I really tried not to look at his eyes, but some how I became drawn to them. He was so close, I knew it was wrong but I couldn't help it. I met his lips with mine, throwing the cards up in the air. I wrapped my arms around him as he picked me up and carried me upstairs.

...

Now I lay with him, haunted by what we did even if it did feel good at the time. I look at the clock and sigh, it was noon. I hadn't realized I was crying until Alvin wiped away my tears. I looked at my phone and saw that I had a new message from Simon.

"_Baby I'm coming home early se you tomorrow" _it read. That text had been sent earlier that morning.

I turn and look over at Alvin, his eyes not affecting me now that I'm sober. He knows how I feel because he saw the message over my shoulder. He wraps his arms around me, not in a lover's way but in a brotherly way.

"What have I done?" I whisper between sobs.

"Shhhh" he strokes my head and just holds me as I sob.

Now I had 24 hours to figure out how I was supposed to tell the love of my life that while he was away, walking up to his ears in science; I had managed to get drunk and sleep with is older brother.

"What have I done?"

_**so what did you think. now this is my first time writting somethinglike this so please dont throw eggs at me if it stank. review and tell me your thoughts. lolzpeace**_


	2. Should I Ask Her

**well here i promised you that i would update soon. i hope that u guys like it. i dont own aatc just the story line and extra charaters. lolzpeace**

Simon was sitting on the air plane, flipping through a catalog that was in the seat in front of him. He saw pictures of nail polish ads, beer promotions, even a recipe for delicious devil dogs that someone had cut out. He sighed as he put it back. He had been gone almost an entire week, but it had felt like years since he had seen his beautiful Jeanette. No matter what he was doing, she would always be on his mind. He always called her twice a day and text her whenever he had a spare moment. She would always reassure him that everything was fine back at home and that Brittany and Alvin's breakup had been going as well as could be expected. But when he had found out that Brittany had gotten a new man, he asked her if she wanted him to come home early to handle Alvin. But she had only laughed at the idea.

"Simon are you crazy, like I can't handle Alvin." She had said. "Do you forget that I lived with Brittany for 18 years and I lived to tell the tale"

We both laughed "I guess your right, but I still fell bad that I have to leave you all alone to deal with my brothers temper tantrums"

"Si we've been together so long he's practically my brother too"

His heart soared when she called him that. "True but still"

"I can handle him; repeat it with me. Your baby Jean"

He sighed and chuckled "My baby Jean"

"Can handle Alvin"

"Can handle Alvin"

"On her own"

He hesitated and she laughed "Say it"

"On her…own" he finally spit it out.

"Good now say it all together" he imagined her enjoying this with a big smile on her face.

"Ok now you're just trying to kill me" he said. Jeanette had burst out laughing.

"I am not, I love you to much to kill you" she teased.

"I love you too more than I can ever express" he said lovingly.

"I can't wait to you come home" she said back.

"Me either" there was silence on both ends; a silence full of love and longing. Jeanette was the first one to break the silence.

"I'm guna invite Alvin over tomorrow to have a game night." She had said with a thoughtful tone.

Simon couldn't help bursting out laughing. "I highly doubt he'll take the invitation but it's worth a shot"

"Trust me I'm pretty sure that he'll wana come over" Jeanette mused.

"And why are you so sure Ms. Professor" he smiled.

"Because that's the night Brittany has a date with her new boyfriend Danny"

"Oh well aren't you the smart one"

"Well I learned from the best"

"And who would that be" he asked mockingly.

"Well you know he's really hot, wears black glasses, loves blue and his name is Simon, Simon, Simon."

"SIMON"

Simon snapped out of his flashback and looked up at a guy with jet black hair, tan skin and green eyes staring at him. "Oh sorry man, I spaced out" he got up to let his best friend sit down before sitting back down in his own seat again.

"Word of advice, never eat Chile Fries before flying" Elias warned. He wiped his forehead and sighed. "So what planet did you go to" he laughed, punching Simon's arm.

"Planet Jeanette" he sighed. "I can't wait to get back home to see her"

"You are so in love with her" Elias chuckled, shaking his head.

"I know, its crazy right"

"So when are you guna ask her?"

This question took Simon off guard "Come again?"

"You heard me" Elias stated plainly as he pulled out his laptop.

"Do you think I should, I mean what if she says no?" he asked.

He looked over at his clueless friend and sighed as he closed his laptop.

"Ok you love her right"

"Yeah"

"And she's said it back right"

"Yeah" Simon wasn't sure what he was getting at.

"Do you want to spend the rest of your life with her?"

"Yeah but"

"But nothing there's your answer. You buy the ring, pop the question at just the right moment, she says yes, you get married, and you live happily ever after with 10 cats and 20 kids" he shrugs as he opens his lap top again. As he types away, Simon thinks this over.

"Yeah but what if she says no. I mean I really doubt she'll wana spend the rest of her life with me"

His best friend doesn't look up from the screen "Dude she already has spent 4 years being yours, and all the time before that being your best friend. I've seen this all happen since the 2nd grade when she moved into town" he finally took his eyes off the screen and looked Simon right in the eye. "Trust me she will without a doubt say yes"

Simon could tell he was telling the truth. "Thanks man" Elias gave a nod. He looks at him again "10 cats, seriously" Elias shrugged "I'm just saying"

"But I don't even like cats" Simon laughed.

"Well sorry" he shrugged again. Just then the computer blurted out "YOU LOOSE"

"Aww man, see what you made me do" he sighed in frustration, turning back to the screen. Simon looks over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" he asks, looking at the screen.

"Playing pinball and you made me loose. See this is why I don't give pep talks" he sighs as he hits restart.

"Still love ya man" Simon laughs as he sits back in his seat.

"You're so gay" he laughs as he keeps playing. Just then the fasten seatbelt came on and the flight attendant came on the speaker. "Ladies and Gentle men, we are 15 minutes away from Miami international airport. Please put all electronic devices away for safety as we prepare for landing."

"Aw hell naw; I was just about to beat my high score" he yelled.

Simon laughed as he closed his eyes and pictured his future wife waiting for him at the house. _"I can't wait to see you" _he thought as he closed the door to the house in his mind as he pulled her close for a well deserved kiss.

**_so yeah there you go. whatcha think about this chapter. review so i can know see u next update lolzpeace_**


	3. Ill Tell Him Just Not Right Now

**Oh snap 2 updates in 1 day im on fire. See i told you i wouldn't let you down. Any way on with the show. i dont own any aatc just the story line and extra characters. lolzpeace!**

Jeanette twirled the coffee pot in her hand as she washed it. She watched the light reflect off the glass as the soap bubbles made rainbows over it. She heard her sister, Eleanor, picking up the dishes from lunch. After she had taken a shower and gotten dressed, she had called Eleanor and told her everything that had happened last night. She had been furious.

"Jeanette what are you crazy, how could you be so stupid" she screamed.

"But Ellie it's not my fault I was drunk" Jeanette protested.

"Oh like that makes it any better. Of course you were drunk, you wouldn't do that if you were sober" she yelled.

Jeanette had been stunned into silence. "You wouldn't do it if you were sober, would you?" Ellie asked in alarm.

"Of course I wouldn't Eleanor; gosh I'm not a hoe!" Jeanette screamed.

She was taken back by her sisters' outburst and heard for the first time through her anger how guilty her sister felt about the whole thing.

"Where is he now" she whispered.

"He's taking a shower in the guest bathroom" Jean sighed miserably.

"Well I'm coming over in a few hours. Let me get the kids dressed and drop them off at there friends birthday party. I'll call Theodore and we'll talk more then"

"Thanks Ellie" Jeanette said through tears.

"Don't worry, we'll fix this" she sighed before she hung up the phone.

She had put the phone down and flopped on her bed crying like the little baby she was. That was 2 hours ago; now all four of them where in her kitchen sitting silently as she washed the dishes as an attempt to avoid the inevitable. She wished she could go down the drain with the water and crap that was being scrubbed off the last dish Eleanor handed her. She looked at it when it was clean and reluctantly put it on the rack. When she turned off the water and dried her hands, she tried to think of an excuse to not turn around. She knew there we three pairs of eyes waiting behind her, waiting for her to turn around and restart the topic. But she decided she wouldn't be the one to start it. "I think there's some dishes upstairs that need to be washed" she said as she turned around, making a run for the stairs.

But Eleanor was prepared for anything as she had someone guarding each exit. "Oh no you don't; Sit" Jeanette sighed and took a seat as the others followed.

"So is anyone going to tell me exactly what happened last night" Theodore asked clueless. Eleanor began to explain to her husband the same thing that Jeanette had explained on the phone. After a few minutes of stunned silence, he began to speak.

"So let me get this straight" he said in shock.

"You" he pointed to Alvin. "Slept with her" he pointed at Jeanette.

"Yes Theodore I slept Jeanette we got drunk and fucked" Alvin burst in anger.

"Dam first Simon, now Alvin" he turns to Jeanette. "You're sleeping with the whole family"

Jeanette groaned and put her head on the table. "Your not much help are you Theo" she yelled with her head on the table.

"Well sorry Jean, I'm just stating the facts" Theodore shrugged.

"You're not freaked out by this?" Eleanor asked him.

"Oh trust me I'm plenty freaked out" he stated "But I don't see the point of yelling at them for something we can't change" he got up to get a glass of water, asking any of them if they wanted some. When he was received with a bunch of mumbled 'no thanks' he sat down. "So was it fun" he asked Alvin.

"Theodore" Ellie yelled.

"The best I ever had" Alvin whispered to his little brother.

"Oh that's it" Jeanette leaped across the table and started punching the living crap out of Alvin. "Why did you have to be such an idiot and loose Brittany? None of this would've happened if you weren't so stupid" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Jeanette get off of him!" Eleanor yelled. She tried to pry her sister off of him but it was useless.

"Why should I so he can live?" she yelled through her tears.

"Yes living would be very good" Alvin yelled back, trying to get Jeanette off of him.

"Jeanette was it in your room?" Theodore asked. Jeanette looked up at him with flaming eyes. She lunged for him but Eleanor blocked her.

"Enough that's it no more beating the shit out of people" Eleanor screamed.

"What does it matter what room it was in, I still did it in this stupid house" Jeanette yelled as she cried. She dropped down to the floor and sobbed her eyes out. "But if you must know" she said through sobs. "No we didn't. We almost did but I was still sane enough not to do it there. I had grabbed my phone just in case he called but he didn't"

"Thank God" Alvin mumbled.

"So are you going to tell him" Theodore asked.

"Of course I have to tell him, the guilt would eat me alive if I didn't" Jean sighed as she laid on the floor, staring at the ceiling.

"You have balls Jeanette" Alvin said. "But knowing Simon even though he will be mad as hell, he will still love you and everything will be ok"

"You think so?" Jeanette asked sitting up so he could look at him.

"I know so; you and Simon have something as strong if not stronger then Eleanor and Theodore have" Alvin said reassuringly.

"It's true Jean" Ellie jumped in.

"Thanks guys I just hope Simon thinks the same way" she sighs as she gets up. "Now on a lighter note I need to get ready for tonight" she laughs to herself and smiles at what she had planed for her baby when he got home.

"What are you going to do for your man when he gets home?" Theodore asks almost reading her thoughts.

"I think you don't want to know that" she laughs as she walked away. It had taken a few seconds before her siblings figured it out and began to yell "Eww, eww too much information"

"I told you" Jean yelled from the stairs.

"You know too much fun is bad for you" Theodore yelled out.

"Funny" she called back. She sighed as she walked into the guest room. As she began to take off the sheets, she looked at her phone buzzing. She took in a breath before she answered. "Hey baby"

"Hey I'm at the airport; I just wanted to call you before I get on the plane" Simon said on the other line.

"Oh ok I can't wait till you get home" Jeanette said all cheery.

"Me either I love you"

"I love you too so much" Jeanette said through tears.

"Jean why are you crying" Simon asked worried.

"I just really miss you, I miss you so much it hurts" Jeanette said crying.

"It's ok I'll be home soon" he said. Just then there was static in the back ground. "Look I have to board the plane I'll see you soon."

"Ok bye"

"Bye"

Jeanette put the phone down and cried as she changed the sheets. _"I'll tell him tomorrow, not tonight. Tonight we'll have our last moment of happiness before I tell him." _It seemed like a good solution; Right?

**_Oh snap i smell trouble. Well i guess were guna have to wait to find out what happens when he gets home. See ya next update lolzpeace!_**


	4. On the Road Again

_**heyy guys its me! i'm so sorry that i havent updated this story in such a long time but it wasnt until recently that i had inspiration to continue so hopefully ore chapters will be coming your way at a faster pace. Anyway here you go the long over due chapter 4. i dont any AATC characters just the extra characters i made up and the story line. lolzpeace**_

Simon looked at his watch for the hundredth time as he waited outside the airport. He had been standing there with Elias for almost an hour and his brothers still hadn't picked him up yet.

"Where are your brother's bro" Elias asked from his perch on his suitcase.

"I don't know I called them half a dozen times and left them countless text messages" Simon sighed and looked at his watch again "Where could they be?"

"Why can't we take a cab again?" Elias asked watching the endless stream of taxi cabs ride off down the strip.

"Because I know they will be pissed if they come and we're not here" Simon said.

"Well at the moment they are the ones that are an hour late, it's raining, and I haven't eaten since we landed so who is more pissed at the moment" he said standing up. Simon rolled his eyes and called Theodore's phone one more time.

…..

Theodore looked down at Alvin's phone "Oh man it's Simon again"

"Don't answer it" Alvin said as he drove along the slick roads.

"Why he has called seven times" Theodore looked at the phone as it continued to ring. "He's probably wondering where the hell we are"

"Well he's going to have to keep wondering" Alvin said and honked his horn at someone who just cut him off "Learn how to drive ass hole before you get us all killed"

"I'm surprised you even still came with me to pick Simon up" Theodore said sitting back in his seat.

"Why wouldn't I he's still my brother" Alvin said "Plus I know how you hate driving in the rain"

"Well I would have understood after what happened last night" Theodore mumbled.

"Look the past is the past and there's nothing we can do until Jeanette tells him so might as well forget about it" Alvin said. They rode in silence for a little while until Theodore couldn't resist asking a question that had been on his mind. "How are you going to look Simon in the eye and pretend everything is ok after last night?"

Alvin sighed "I just won't think about is all"

"Not think about it?" Theodore yelled "Alvin you slept with Jeanette"

"I don't want to talk about this" Alvin said in a low voice.

"This isn't another one of your girls Alvin this is Jeanette we're talking about" Theodore yelled in outrage "how could you?"

Alvin swerved them off to the side of the road, pissing people off in the process. He put the car in park and looked at Theodore square in the eye. "Damit Theo don't you think I know that" he yelled. "I basically fucked my little sister. All hell is going to break lose when Simon finds out and it's all my fault. I have been thinking since this morning about the mess I made and after seeing Jeanette cry I was ready to jump out the window with shame" Theodore looked at him in stunned silence. Both brothers stared at each other and continued to do so until the phone's ringer broke the silence. It was Theodore's phone this time. He reached for it and picked it up.

"Hello" he said in a cool tone. Alvin pulled the car off the shoulder and back onto the main road, driving toward the beginning of the end.

…

Simon sighed in relief as he saw his brother's car pull into the shoulder of the airport.

"Finally" Elias sighed as he walked toward the car. He saw Alvin and walked toward him "You are a dead man"

Alvin blanched at the words "What why"

"I have been standing here for an hour and a half dying of hunger and heat stroke" Elias cried. This caused Alvin to laugh in relief and hug is friend happily.

"What took you guys so long" Simon asked as he put his suitcase in the trunk.

"Oh you know Alvin he always has to stop for something along the way" Theodore laughed.

"Well you're going to have to stop again because I am starving" Elias groaned over exaggerated.

"Oh brother" Simon rolled his eyes as they piled back into the car, driving towards the highway.

"So how was the trip" Theodore asked.

"Good full of nerds doing nerdy things" Elias said making them all laugh.

"Well it was a nerd convention" Alvin joked back.

"Hey us nerds take pride in our conventions" Simon laughed.

"Yeah when they're not busy calling their girlfriend every five minutes" Elias laughed nudging Simon in the rib.

"Oh shut up" Simon rolled his eyes. "Which reminds me I have to text her and tell her you guys finally picked me up. I called her earlier but she didn't answer"

"Tha that's probably because she went with Eleanor to pick up the kids from the little party they went to today" Theodore stuttered.

"Oh that's right how are my little niece and nephew" Simon asked.

"Running around driving me and Elli crazy" Theodore laughed "Alvin tried to baby sit them once"

"Really how did that go" Simon asked looking at his brother skeptically.

"Well it went alright" Alvin said turning into a diner parking lot.

"They tied him up to a chair because he fell asleep" Theodore said laughing.

"One little snooze and the little buggers attack" Alvin smiled shaking his head. "Ok kids time to eat"

"Don't have to tell me twice" Elias bounded out the car like his life depended it.

"Didn't you feed him while you were away" Alvin asked his brother.

"I did but then we ran into a problem" Simon said about to get out of the car.

"And what was that" Alvin asked looking at him.

"I ran out of money" Simon said getting out of the car and following his brothers towards the diner.

After sharing many stories and drinking plenty of beer, the food finally arrived. Halfway into the laughter and the eating, Simon felt his phone buzz and looked at it.

"O brother seriously" Elias said snatching the phone. "You're with the boys and you are still answering messages from your hoe"

"Your drunk, give me back my phone" Simon said trying to snatch it back but Elias wsa faster than he was.

"Nope this is staying with me until you go home" Elias said putting it in his front shirt pocket. He looked at the others "Did my best friend tell you little girls that he plans on marrying that fine piece of ass"

"You're going to ask her" Theodore asked, watching Alvin take a long pull from his beer.

"Yeah I was thinking about asking her tonight" Simon said. This caused Alvin to spit out his beer, surprising everyone.

"Alvin, are you ok" Simon asked handing him a napkin.

"Oh yeah I'm fine" Alvin said wiping his mouth "Just went down the wrong pipe is all"

"Tonight are you sure you want to do it tonight" Theodore asked his brother.

"Yeah I mean why not" Simon asked.

"You sure you don't want to wait and do it say Valentine's Day" Theodore suggested.

"No that's like 5 months from now" Simon said drinking his beer. "Besides that is so cliché, proposing on Valentine's Day. Jeanette deserves something that's out of the ordinary"

"Like what" Alvin asked.

"Like like I put the ring on her finger while she's sleeping or I serenade her" Simon said "I don't know something romantic yet not cheesy"

"Do you even have a ring" Alvin asked.

"Well no but" Simon stuttered. The rest of them groaned in disapproval.

"Dude what is the matter with you" Elias asked "you are a hot mess"

"Well I was going to get it today but someone took a millennium getting to the airport" Simon said staring accusingly at Alvin.

"Don't look at me it was Theodore's fault" Alvin said drinking his beer.

"Look Simon why don't you wait a little bit" Theodore said "I mean isn't your anniversary in a month?"

"That's true" Simon agreed "It will give me time to plan out the perfect proposal"

"And we can even go with you to help you pick out the ring" Alvin offered.

"Thanks guys you are the best" Simon said smiling at his brothers.

"Yay celebration, bring out the Vodka" Elias yelled.

"Let's get him home before he starts dancing on the table" Simon laughed. The others agreed and they slid out the booth walking towards the car, helping Elias and laughing the whole way.

_**soo how did you like it! come on review and tell me. i wont update untill you do ;P lolzpeace**_


	5. Midnight Madness

**_Heyy guys! Here I am once again trying to make up for lost time. I know I completely abandoned this story since last year but as usual I'm here to try to make up for it. This chapter isn't much but I thought that it would be a nice little way to see if its worth continuing. Anyway enough with the jibberjabber. I don't own any AATC characters just my story line and my own personal characters. Hope you like it lolzpeace_**

It was almost midnight when the headlights of Alvins car elluminated the drive way. Jeneatte peered out of the window as she watched the boys clambor out of the car towards the door.

"Ugh seriously" Jenatte groaned, annoyed.

She listened from the confines of her room as the laughter moved to the kitchen. The clinking of beers could be heard and loud incoherent sentances drifted up the stairs as Jeanette sat on the bed. She contemplated just sitting upstairs until they left but that could be hours. Pacing back and fourth the terror and elation of seeing Simon crossed though her mind, every fiber of her being aware of the fact that the man she loved and the man she slept with were just below her feet laughing the night away. The thought made her sick to her stomach and she picked up her cellphone from the table. The guilt ate her up inside and as it rose up from her stomach, she realised that she had no one to call. Calling Brittany wasnt an option, for the guilt was even worse, and neither was callign Eleanore. Calling for her help twice in one day seemed cowardly and above everything else that had happened in the past 24 hours, Jenaette was not a coward. She shrugged on her thick purple cotton robe and began her decent down the stairs. The boys voices got louder as she reached the end of the stairs, pausing long enough to gather up the courage to move foward.

"So there she was in black and white" Elais explained, standing on the coffee table, "she looked at me from across the room with eyes that lured me in. I saw her walking towards me in that slow, seductive womany way"

"Womany way" Simon questioned, holding his laughter.

"Shh dont interupt" Alvin hushed him, eyes never leaving Elias.

"She didnt say a word to me" Elias continued, "but she blew a kiss and I knew right away"

" " Theodore asked almost giddy.

"She want the D" Elias whipsered, throwing the boys into a raging fit of laughter.

"And why may I ask would she ever want yours" Jeanette asked, leaning on the wall with a smile.

"She obviously saw somthing she liked" Elias winked as he took a swig of his beer.

"Jean" Simon smiled, practically leaping off the couch with joy. His lips crashed against hers and Jeanette could taste the beer still hanging on his lips. An ache of love and heartbreak tore at Jeanette like the claws of a beast but she refused to give in.

"Your drunk" she observed laughing.

"Arent we all" Alvin laughed, winking at her as well.

"You should join us" Simon laughed holding her close, "we were just hearing some of Elias's famous fables"

"Hey that story was true and you know it" Elias argued, hoping off the table.

"I would but" Jeanette started.

"Oh come on Jeanette dont be a party pooper" Theodore pouted.

"Yea. Show us whats under that robe of yours" Elias teased, making her heart jump a little with fright.

"There isnt much to see Eli" she chided back.

"Oh come on dont be modist" Elias laughed, "after all we all had P.E. together in highschool"

"Sharing conjoined locker room. I know. I know dont remind me" Jeanette sighed, burying her face with a smile.

"Ahh the good old days" Alvin mused, "when the highlight of the day was seeing who was doing what in the stairwell"

"Mostly you and Birttany but whose to say the rumors got out of control" Simon laughed.

"Ok I think that is my cue to go" Jeanette smiled, pullling away from Simons iron grip.

"Jean dont be like that" Simon protested.

"Well not for nothing but you guys reek"

"The stench of the manly men" Theodore piped up as Elias jumped back on the table.

"Yea beer and testosterone lingers in the air like"

"Oh gosh Eli sit down" Alvin groans throwing a pillow at him.

"Why dont you want to stay" Simon whispered in her ear.

"Because I had somthing better in mind" Jeanette pouts.

"Secrets arent nice to tell unless shared with friends" Theodore yelled.

"Like what I'm having a great time" Simon protests in a whisper.

Wordlessly Jeanette opened her robe in a way that only Simon could see. His eyes grew wide as she smiled at him, holding back a laugh.

"Dont wait up" she said simply, closing her robe and looking at the group, "have fun boys" and with that she walks off, her feet thumping softly on the stairs.

"Ok so this has been fun. Love you to stay but I cant keep you from going" Simon rambled as he ushered the boys towards the door.

"Woah wait what" Elias complained as he was dragged off the couch.

"Yeah I'm suddenly feeling very sleepy" Simon stuttered, "so I think ts best if you all just leave"

"But you still have your luggage in my car" Alvin laughed as he was pushed out the door.

"Drop it off tomorrow. Better yet I'll pick it up" Simon said as all three of them stood on the doorstep.

"But"

"Goodnight" Simon smiled, closing the door in their faces and locking it shut.

"Well that was rude" Theodore mumbled.

"Yeah I have half a mind to" Elias started but soon the sounds of laughter could be heard from upstairs. The boys looks at each other understanding completly.

"Want to go to my house" Alvin suggested, already moving for the car.

"I call shotgun" Elias yelled as they piled in, leaving Simon and Jeanette behind.

**_Ok so not the best thing I've written but I still want to know what you thought. Is it worth keeping up with or should I just give up while I'm still ahead. Review and let me know! Love you guys lolzpeace_**


	6. Perfect

**_I have returned! Due to the encouraging reviews I have received I decided to reward you with chapter 6 :D I don't own any AATC characters just my story line and my characters. Enjoy! lolzpeace_**

"Come on Simon its just a ring. Pick one"

The four boys had hovered over the display of engagement rings for over three hours and Simon still hadn't picked one. Theodore had gone into the mall three different times for a snack break, only coming back after Elias and Alvin sought him out.

"It has to be perfect" Simon retorted, looking over the rings.

"We've been here for hours. Either pick one or lets go somewhere else" Elias groaned, playing with his short hair.

"How about that one" Theodore said trying to stay positive.

"No that's not it" Simon mumbled, making Alvin cross his eyes in desperation.

"Please Simon I know its Jeanette but still just pick a fucking ring" Alvin moaned, "you are proposing to the least picky girl in the world. She will love anything you give her"

"Yeah but I want it to be"

"Perfect we know" Elias sighed, rising to stretch from his chair in the corner, "at this rate we're better off getting her a ring from the gumball machine"

"Sounds good enough to me lets go" Alvin said but Simon stopped him.

"No. Thats cheap and stupid"

"Your cheap and stupid" Alvin mumbled back.

"Maybe I shouldnt do this at all" Simon sighed, "I mean if I was ment to do this, would it be this hard to look for a ring"

"Oh no. You did not drag me to several ring stores all day just to say I'm not sure about this" Elias yelled, "you are going to sit down in that chair and the three of us are going to pick out a ring"

"Yeah like I'm going to let you guys pick out my future wifes ring"

"And who would that be"

The boys turn around to see Brittany and Eleanore standing in the entrance of the store.

"Jeanette naturally" Eleanore laughed looking at her sister, "who else would he want to marry"

"I was just making sure" Brittany shrugged.

"What are you guys doing here" Theodore asked, giving a quick kiss to his wife.

"Its the mall. Why else would I be here" Brittany said holding up her bags.

"Buying a new face I hope. The scowl is getting old" Alvin said.

"Cute find that on the back of a cereal box"

"Ok. Ok before this gets out of hand" Elias interjected before Alvin could respond, "We need your help before I end up stuck in here for another five hours"

"Sure no problem" Eleanor smiled, "we would love to help."

"What exactly did you have in mind Simon" Brittany asked.

"I just want it to be"

"Perfect" the three boys finished, "we know"

...

_I wake up to the sound of birds. It seemed so odd after the rain last night but it was comforting all the same. The smell of the mist wafted through the open window and I feel the sense of security I haven't felt since I was a little kid. I feel the rise and fall of Simons chest on my back as I turn to face him, placing a tender kiss on his slightly parted lips. When he doesn't react I just look at him. Two months since the night he came home and the night with Alvin feels almost like a dream. Every day the pain of my betrayal becomes less until it is just a harbored speck in my memory. Alvin hasn't spoken a word of it and neither have I. I watch Simon's eye lids and stray from my thoughts long enough to question what it is he is dreaming about. Several times I have tried to tell him about what happened, but every time the words halt in my throat. Every time I think of seeing the hurt in Simon's eyes or never seeing his eyes again I almost fall to my knees. I can't take the chance that he wont understand. Not yet at least_

Jeanette turns to see Simon looking up at her. "Morning"

"Morning" she smiles down at him, closing the journal with a light thud.

"Writing so early in the morning" he muses, moving closer to me.

"Is that a problem" she smiles at him, locking the journal and putting it in her side dresser.

"Why don't you ever let me read what you write" he asks, grabbing her waist and sliding her down.

"Because then it wouldn't be a journal now would it" she replies, laughing as he kisses her lips tenderly.

"But I love you" he smiles mischievously, "I should be able to know everything"

"Everyone has secrets Si" Jeanette laughs.

"I don't" Simon says leaning closer.

"O really" Jeanette says cocking an eye brow, "not even one"

"Ok maybe one" Simon shrugs.

"And that would be" she smiles

"If I tell you it wouldn't be a secret" Simon smiled.

"True" Jeanette shrugs.

"I do, however, have a question for you" Simon says with a smirk.

"And that would be" Jeanette inquires.

"Would spend the rest of your life with me"

Jeanette's eyes widen as Simon slides a black box from under the blanket, revealing a huge princess cut diamond ring. "Jeanette Miller will you do me the honor of being my wife"

"Yes, yes of course" Jeanette laughs as tears slide from her eyes. She wraps her arms around Simon's neck, kissing him with all the joy she feels in her heart. It isn't until Simon slides the ring on her finger and she sees the love in his eyes that the guilt hits her lie a tidal wave. Every line she had written in her journal these past two months came flowing back to her in a sudden and unexpected rush.

"Jean what's wrong" Simon asked gently as Jeanette caught herself crying.

"I'm just so happy" she sobbed, "so, so happy"

**_well um yeah so that's just about it for this chapter. Review and tell me what you think. Yes I know this story is going at a faster pace than the others in sense of time lapse but I don't wana bore you with unnecessary moments so yeah anyway REVIEW! _**


End file.
